


More Than That

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Watson Needs A Hug, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Suicidal John, Upset Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: All Sherlock ever wants John to be is happy and he is willing to do any thing to put a smile on his husband's face. Even if the situation might drive them both crazy.





	

 

“John, every thing is going to go okay.” Sherlock said to his husband. John was sitting in a corner on the ground in their bedroom, with his back against the corner of the wall. John sighed as he began to feel tears form in his eyes. John had enough of this pain and hurt that he was going through. It was not Sherlock's fault for why he felt this way but he did not want to make him nor Sherlock go through suffer any more. All Sherlock wants to do is be there for him and show him that he loves him.

“No. ...Nothing is going to be okay. No matter how hard I try or what I do. It is not going to change. I will still be in this emotional and self-hating bullshit, regardless!” John said. Sherlock did not seeing his husband like this at all. Not one tiny bit.

“Honey...” Sherlock was interrupted by John suddenly burst out crying. Sherlock did not know what to do or say. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. All Sherlock could do was looking at John, sitting there in pain. John looked in front of him.

“I do not understand why I just don't just end it all. No one would most likely give a shit any way if I was gone.” John suddenly said, sobbing. Sherlock could not believe what he was hearing and it broke Sherlock's heart to hear or knowing that John had those types of thoughts.

“But _I_ give a shit about you, John and I always will!” Sherlock said back to him. John looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. At that moment, Sherlock wanted to cry, too.

“Sherlock, you don't understand. I know you can get and deserve someone better than me. ...I am nothing! Nothing but a waste of time, a mess and a lot of dead weight. ...Maybe I should just kill myself.” John told him as he placed his head on top of knees, sniffling and sobbing. Sherlock had enough of this and was going to put a stop to it once and for all, no matter how much it hurt both of them.

“ENOUGH! JUST STOP IT!!” Sherlock said. John looked at his husband, who was now crying himself as he was looking back at him.

“John, you're not any of those things, I promise you that! You are a wonderful person inside and out. There is nothing about you that is horrible or makes think less of you because I think the world of you. Not to mention, the best husband any one could ever ask for. When I first met you, I knew there was something about you that intrigued me but I could not put my finger on it until after our first crime we solved together. And that was love, John. You made me feel something that I never truly felt before about someone and I still feel the same way as I do now about you. You are my world, John and I want you to be in it for the rest of our lives.” Sherlock told him. John's eye widened and sat up as he heard Sherlock tell him this. Sherlock suddenly walked over to John and sat next to him, looking at him.

“And I am never going to stop loving you. I love you, John Watson and I am always going to be here for you, by your side, no matter what happens. We will get through this. Together. I will help in any way I can. I am so sorry that you are going through this.” Sherlock said to him, smiling, looking at John's face with tears coming out of his eyes. John smiled and hugged him.

“Sherlock, I love you so much!” John said, crying but feeling a bit happier than he was feeling about a minute ago. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.

“And I love you, too.” Sherlock told him then kissed the top of his head. John kissed Sherlock's neck and hugged him more, both of them now starting to feel better.

“I just want to feel and get better. Not just for you but for both of us. You are the most amazing person to ever walk into my life and I so glad that you have not left. I want you stay with me forever.” John told him.

“I never planned on going anywhere in first place, John nor ever will. Unless it is with you. Until the end, we are always going to be together. I will help you but you need to stop having those types of thoughts. Suicide is not a good thing to think about nor will help. We will find ways to help you cope and feel better but we need to take it one day and one step at a time.” Sherlock said.

“Like cuddling?” John asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied. John snuggled up against him more.

“Good. Because this is quite helping me at the moment.” John told him. Suddenly, something popped up inside of Sherlock's head..

“I got an idea. Lets get off this floor and go somewhere else where we can cuddle better. John nodded in agreement and let go of him. Both of them got off the ground and headed over to the bed. Sherlock got in first and laid down. John crawled in on the other side of Sherlock and laid next to him. Sherlock put his arm around John and they laid there for a couple of hours, cuddling and kissing. They did get into a tickle fight but that did not last long because both of them fell off the bed. After that got up from the floor once again, Sherlock looked over at John.

“Did that help a bit?” Sherlock asked as he was taking a breath.

“Yes.” John replied. Sherlock smiled and John smiled back.

“You bloody well know I won that fight.” John told him. Sherlock chuckled.

“You sure did, Darling.” Sherlock said as he crawling back on to the bed and stopped in front of and close to John's face. John and Sherlock kissed each other and when they stopped, Sherlock got on to the floor again with John and was sitting in front of him.

“Why did you get back on the floor again?” John asked. Sherlock leaned over a little closer to him.

“Because the view down here is amazing. Not to mention, very sexy.” Sherlock said. John chuckled.

“Oh, that was smooth. _Really_ smooth, Mr. Holmes.” John said. Sherlock giggled to himself a couple of times.

“And it is the truth, my Dear Watson.” Sherlock said back to him. Suddenly, John kissed Sherlock again but a little more rough this time. When he stopped, they both grinned and suddenly began to make out with each other on floor...which lead to them to taking off their clothes and making love on the floor for the next hour.

As they laid there, both naked and sweating, John looked over at Sherlock.

“That also made me feel better. A whole lot better.” John said, panting a bit..

“That makes two of us.” Sherlock said back, panting as well. Suddenly, John sat up against the bed and took a deep breath. Sherlock still was laying on the floor, looking at him.

“I know it is going to take a while before I feel better but I am so glad that I am not going to be going through this alone.” John said. Sherlock sat up and looked back at John.

“That is true.” Sherlock said. He crawled over to John and rubbed his cheek.

“I hope that is not the hand you used on my arse.” John said.

“Does it matter?” Sherlock asked.

“Not really.” John replied.

“Okay then.” Sherlock said then stopped after rubbing his husband's cheek a couple of more time before getting off the ground for a three time.

“Well, I am going to go take shower. Care to join me?” Sherlock asked.

“I will be right there in a minute.” John said. Sherlock nodded then headed towards and into the bathroom. John got up from the floor and stood there for a second, thinking.

“I have never seen this side of him before. It is bit shocking but I really quite like it. He really does and truly cares about and loves me. ...And I wish people would stop calling him a freak. There is more to Sherlock than just a crime solving loving, high-functioning sociopath. I love him so much.” John thought, feeling all mushy and happy inside.

“Are you coming, John?” Sherlock asked from the bathroom, breaking John's train of thought then smiled. John began to walk to the bathroom, went inside and shut the door behind him

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
